<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chat of Class 78th by Boba_Milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152448">Chat of Class 78th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk'>Boba_Milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Naegi Komaru, Background Relationships, Brotp, Chaos, Crack, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Established Relationship, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Fujisaki Chihiro Swears, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Mondo Swears, Random Updates, Sassy Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka makes a mandatory class group chat. Junko preceeds to ruin any hope of it being normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (Implied), Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru (Implied), Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>4:00 Pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru added 15 People to Class 78th</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: </b>
  <span>This is a mandatory group chat for any school related discussions! Please refrain from cluttering the chat with unprofessional imagery and unrelated conversations!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Junko Enoshima changed the Chat Name to Hope’s Peak’s Geniuses </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Junko Enoshima changed their name to Ultimate Busty Bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru:</b>
  <span> Junko! This kind of behavior is unacceptable!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ultimate Busty Bitch: </b>
  <span>Buzzkill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chihiro Fujisaki: </b>
  <span>Sorry Mom but...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chihiro Fujisaki: </b>
  <span>Since when did we need a group chat for class? Wouldn’t dms for group projects be more effective?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto Naegi: </b>
  <span>Mom?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Aoi Asahina: </b>
  <span>Wait what? Chihiro did you just call Taka mom?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chihiro Fujisaki: </b>
  <span>Taka! I Meant Taka!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chihiro Fujisaki: </b>
  <span>Sorry I was messaging my Mom earlier and got confused!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mondo Oowada: </b>
  <span>Good Excuse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leon Kuwata: </b>
  <span>Hey now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Leon Kuwata changed their name to Your An Allstar!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yasuhiro Hagakure: </b>
  <span>Get your game on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yasuhiro Hagakure changed their name to Go Play!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto Naegi: </b>
  <span>Hey Now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makoto Naegi changed their name to Your a Rockstar!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your An Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Hell yeah! 😁</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Byakuya Togami: </b>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Play!: </b>
  <span>Good Job Makoto! 😜</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chihiro Fujisaki: </b>
  <span>Get the show on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chihiro Fujisaki changed their name to Get Paid!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>!!!! 😍😄😜</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mondo Oowada: </b>
  <span>I'm not sure whether to be proud or disappointed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mondo Oowada: </b>
  <span>Or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mondo Oowada: </b>
  <span>Probably both.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Aoi Asahina: </b>
  <span>All that glitters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Aoi Asahina changed their name to Is Gold!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Byakuya Togami left the chat room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: </b>
  <span>This is extremely unprofessional! Please change your names back!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mondo Oowada: </b>
  <span>Only shooting stars</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your a Rockstar added 1 Person to Hope's Peak's Geniuses</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mondo Oowada changed their name to Break the Mold!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: </b>
  <span>Mondo!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Im so proud of all of you!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Byakuya Togami has left the chat room</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru has added 1 Person to Hope's Peak's Geniuses</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru Changed the Chat Name to Class 78th</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your a Rockstar! Changed Byakuya Togami's Name to Rich Blonde Bitch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar! Changed Get Paid!'s Name to Baby</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: </b>
  <span>I AGREE BUT THAT IS EXTREMELY UNPROFESSIONAL!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>AOAHDKAHS NO!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Don't deny it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Break the Mold! Changed their name to Buttered Corn</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>1. Dont fuckn deny it Chii-Hii</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: </b>
  <span>Language!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>2. Taka. Babe. Chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: </b>
  <span>KQHKAHSKAB FINE!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru Changed their name to Taka</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch Changed Your a Rockstar!'s name to Makohoe Na-Eggy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Is Gold! Changed their name to Hina</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mukuro Ikusaba Changed their Name to Thing 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 1 Changed Ultimate Busty Bitch's to Thing 2</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>This is a disaster :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>It’s not,,,that bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch: </b>
  <span>I’d have to disagree. I’m half tempted to mute my phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch: </b>
  <span>I can feel you pouting through the phone. Are you really trying to guilt trip me into staying?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>...Is it working?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch has left the Chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby has added 1 person to Class 78th</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>This is amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I think your the only one who thinks that,,,^^’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sayaka Maizono: </b>
  <span>...What the fuck did I miss?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>Language!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoko Kirigiri: </b>
  <span>Taka made a group chat for class work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sayaka Maizono: </b>
  <span>Ok…?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoko Kirigiri: </b>
  <span>The boys seem to have had other plans</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Celestia Ludenburg: </b>
  <span>Clearly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sayaka Maizono: </b>
  <span>Of course…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>Wait when did you two get online?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyoko Kirigiri: </b>
  <span>Just because I haven’t said anything doesn't mean I haven’t been online. I didn’t see a need to join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Celestia Ludenburg changed their name to Queen of Liars🖤</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen of Liars changed Kyoko Kirigiri’s name to Detective Queen💜</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Play!: </b>
  <span>Idk man I saw you and Chihiro kissing earlier and that was pretty gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>BETRAYAL! We said no homo!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>What,,?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>shhhh just go along with it bro hsgsjvdkab</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I’m confused-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>Same :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>F in the chat for these boomers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>HEY!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Play!: </b>
  <span>F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hina: </b>
  <span>F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 2: </b>
  <span>F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>BRO! :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Nae-Eggy: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Detective Queen💜: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sayaka Maizono: </b>
  <span>F</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen of Liars🖤: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 1 changed Sayaka Maizono’s name to Idol gf go brr brr</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 1: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Gay.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 1:</b>
  <span> Unlike you I don't try to hide it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Idol gf go brr brr: </b>
  <span>Ouch-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Idol gf go brr brr</b>
  <span>: Love you Muku~💖</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 1: </b>
  <span>Love you too, Princess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Idol gf go brr brr: </b>
  <span>!!!!!! 💞💓💗💕💕💝💖💕💞💓💕💓💗💘💘💝</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chihiro causes Chaos✨</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This entire chapter was based off a real life series of events that happened in my own gc in which I decided it would be smart to chug an entire can of my energy drinks despite knowing full well how easily the energy overload would effect me-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>6:27pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby:</b>
  <span> Ok so like-I haven't slept in 3 days and Have just of kind been running off of monsters and I’m tempted to say fuck it and full on chug one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>Omfg Chii-Hii no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>Language!! Both of you!! &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>Do you think it would kill me if I chugged like-3 of these back to back?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch: </b>
  <span>Yes???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>Awesome</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>Chihiro No!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Yolo it bro!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>Its mango flavored! ^^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Can I have a drink?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>Of course! ^^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy:</b>
  <span> Gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Fuck you Im going to go get my gamer fuel and boyfriend kisses✨</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>Chihiro No!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>Dude pls dont</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I’m pretty sure if I don't die i'll have the energy to fight god after a few of these</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch: </b>
  <span>This isn’t going to end well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hina: </b>
  <span>Where did you even get all these from Chihiro?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I bought them in bulk a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I have around...15 left in my personal fridge rn?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>jfc Chii-Hii what the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Play!: </b>
  <span>I just walked past Chihiro’s dorm to see Leon sitting on Chihiro’s bed taking a sip from a monster only to hand it to Chihiro and the little dude to full on chug it wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 2: </b>
  <span>Omg this is amazing Yolo it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I’m not gunna be able to sleep for a week after this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Toko Fukawa: </b>
  <span>I discover we made a group chat only to come in on Chihiro dying what the hell did i miss?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hina changed Toko Fukawa’s name to Fucking Makoto’s sister</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>WTF???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hina: </b>
  <span>:3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fucking Makoto’s sister has left the Chatroom </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hina: </b>
  <span>Wait No Toko I’m sorry-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hina added 1 person to Class 78th</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>Laungage!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>So I just drank like,,,a third of these in one chug?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>CHIHIRO!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>I can confirm this it was amazing but I’m lowkey getting concerned</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>I...Dont think that’s healthy Chihiro :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>my hqnsd are konds shakeu rn ngl</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>omfg Chii-Hii you good bro?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>ya</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Maybe i shouldnt have told you to Yolo it 😰</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>i will fight god</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen of Liars🖤: </b>
  <span>Chihiro dear, please drink some wate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>nah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I still have another energy drink ^^</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>omfg Leon please stop him-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Ive been trying he wont listen-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>yolo time fuckers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>If i die i die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>LAUNGAGE!!! CHIHIRO THIS BEHAVIOR IS NOT HEALTHY!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>Fine…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Idol gf go brr brr: </b>
  <span>Chug it 10 minutes from now. Power Breaks!💖</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>What the hell Sayaka?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>NO!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>I havent seen him blink in like 5 minutes and I’m getting scared</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO WALK UP THE HOLY STAIRS OF HEAVEN AND SLAP GOD IN THE FUCKN FACE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Detective Queen💜: </b>
  <span>This reminds me of Celeste when she's had a single sip of my coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen of Liars🖤 has left the Chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Detective Queen💜 added 1 person to Class 78th</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hina: </b>
  <span>And we wonder why everyone thinks our class is insane</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>this isnt ok :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>Chihiro pls stop your gunna hurt yourself :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch: </b>
  <span>I’m disappointed but not surprised </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fucking Makoto’s sister: </b>
  <span>This is why i drink coffee when i pull my all nighters</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>I still have a few more left-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>Save them for later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Please</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>fine…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 1: </b>
  <span>This chat scares me sometimes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 2: </b>
  <span>Chihiro causing chaos was not a thing i knew i needed until now but its amazing and I’m so glad to have witnessed it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>Dont encourage him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Ya know you’d think chihiro would calm my chaos but hes worse than me half the time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Play!: </b>
  <span>Wait rlly?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>Yeah dude he plans most of my pranks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Play!: </b>
  <span>Holy shit and here I was thinking you had the braincell when we hang out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rich Blonde Bitch: </b>
  <span>Neither one of you have a single braincell. Even half of one would be a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 2: </b>
  <span>Ouch~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>So the corner of my eye itches a bit and my body kinda hurts ever so slightly and I’m beginning to regret my life choices</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buttered Corn: </b>
  <span>Shit dude you ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>ya dad I’m good now I’m getting boyfren cuddles✨</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 2: </b>
  <span>hah gay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 2: </b>
  <span>Wait omfg Chihiro did you just fucking call Mondo dad of all fucking things?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>uhhhh...No?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>Oh god oh shit my head ow-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Baby: </b>
  <span>everything hurts T_T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Taka: </b>
  <span>CHIHIRO ARE YOU OK???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>Shit-:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>He uhh kinda passed out ontop of me so now I’m stuck sitting on his bed someone please help-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Idol gf go brr brr: </b>
  <span>This is your punishment for being a simp💖</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>How can you be so wholesome irl but terrifying online?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Idol gf go brr brr: </b>
  <span>Im only wholesome around you because your my friend Makoto</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Your an Allstar!: </b>
  <span>I can confirm this she pushed me down the stairs once-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 1: </b>
  <span>I watched❤️</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Idol gf go brr brr: 💖</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Makohoe Na-Eggy: </b>
  <span>omg im friends with a serial killer</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Play!: </b>
  <span>Pretty sure thats Toko-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fucking Makoto’s sister: </b>
  <span>Dont mix me up with her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Idol gf go brr brr: </b>
  <span>Your moments are numbered now Hiro good luck💖</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thing 2: </b>
  <span>Rip Weedman...</span>
</p><p><b>Thing 2: </b>He<span> wont be missed~</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>